


Not Forgotten

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die thinks Reita has forgotten his birthday and is avoiding him on his special day. He couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> 50 stories 011: Cake  
> I feel like this is kinda stupid and slightly sucky, to be honest. Neither prompt really got me all riled up and ready to write and I'm grumpy anyway... but, here it is anyway.

Tension radiated from Die's figure as he moved with calm, calculated movements. There was something almost mechanical about the way he went about his task.

First one cup, then two, he poured the milk slowly into the bowl. After that, he added three teaspoons of liquid and half a package of powder, all on top of the milk.

The phone rang, the harsh noise it made shrill and unwanted in the background. The egg in Die's hand shattered under the sudden pressure of his fingers as he squeezed it too hard. The clear and yellow fluid leaked slowly between his fingers as he stared vacantly toward the ringing phone. Sadness reflected clearly in his eyes before being overtaken by something far less mundane. Anger and spite quickly reared their ugly heads and the guitarist's fists clenched even more before he threw the remnants of the egg at the phone as it clicked over to the answering machine.

"If you don't know who this is, why are you bothering me with your call? If you do know who this is, leave a message!"

A soft whirring sound filled the apartment and then another click and another masculine voice filled the air.

"Die? Please pick up... I know you're there. Listen... I just got back in from that stupid interview I had to do today. I really didn't forget your birthday, I promise." A soft sigh emitted from the machine before the caller continued. "You don't believe me... if you did, I'd be talking to you and not your answering machine. I know... I fucked up. I'm sorry. But you have to believe me. Get up from wherever you are and go to the desk you've basically let me take over. Open the top drawer and then maybe you'll believe me. I'll be here when you find out what I mean..."

Die rinsed his hand off in the sink and grabbed the dish towel to dry his hands on the way into the living room. Slowly he opened the drawer and immediately saw just why he'd been instructed to open the drawer. He gently pulled out the small red package and flipped over the tag to read it.

"Die? ... Please?"

_For my heart, on his special day.  
Forever, Reita_

Die quickly picked up the second handset of the phone that lay on the desktop in front of him. "Rei..."

"Die... I'm so sorry. I... I'm outside if you're not too mad at me to see me right now."

The guitarist turned the phone off and practically ran to the door and threw it open, revealing Reita standing across the hallway. He held open his arms and the bassist quickly closed the distance between them, sliding into the red-head's arms.

"I'm so sorry... I meant to be here earlier... I really did."

Die buried his nose in Reita's blonde hair and closed his eyes. "You're here now... and you did remember." He clutched the package tighter in his fist as he spoke.

Reita nodded and then sniffed lightly. "You smell like egg."

Die slid out of Reita's grasp and led him into the apartment. He pointed at the mess in the kitchen. "I was trying to cook."

Reita arched an eyebrow. "At eleven at night?"

Die nodded and stared at the floor, a slight blush on his cheeks. "A cake... I was trying to make a cake."

"Die... I swear..." Reita brushed past him and pulled open the freezer, extracting a small white box and setting it on the counter. He pointed at it. "Open it."

The guitarist reached out and pulled up the tape holding the front of the lid shut. He slipped the lid up revealing a small white cake with _For Die ~ Reita_ scrawled across the top of it in blood red icing. He stared at it as he felt any remnants of emotion other than happiness melt away. "Oh, Rei..."

"Yes?" Reita gave Die his sweetest smile.

Die met his eyes and returned his smile twenty fold. "Thank you."


End file.
